COLECCIONISTAS DE CANCIONES
by Anyverest Di Britannia
Summary: ELLA ERA MI TODO, ERA MI ILUSION, MI UNIVERSO, Y SI HABIA UNA FORMA DE DESCRIBIRLA ESA FORMA ERA ESTA CANCION... mala para los summary mi segundo fic pliss piedad dedicado a LadyLuna1510...


**Bueno este es mi segundo fic esta vez le voy a dedicar este fic a mi amiga Brenda…pero por que una canción tan cursi?? **

**Bueno… desde hace días le han estado diciendo que todo mundo la recuerda con esta canción y ahora ustedes se preguntaran que canción??? **

**Bien para eso les daré la siguiente conversación que sucedió hace unos pocos minutos ^^**

**Así que disfruten esto es un Edward x Bella.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^U**

**Dialogo:**

**LadyLuna1510:**

**Todo el mundo me dice que tengo parecido con la canción coleccionista de canciones…pero nadie me dice el por que T^T.**

**Anyverest: hahahahahaha **

**LadyLuna1510:**

**Tu tampoco me vas a decir verdad?? ⌐⌐**

**Anyverest:**

**De hecho no porque no me acuerdo de la letra… por eso no digo nada…^u^°.**

**LadyLuna1510:**

**Oye la primera canción de mi perfil en el mixipod.**

**Anyverest:**

**Ok lo hare. Espera me he iluminado gracias dios por este milagro enserio. Me inspire sabrás mi opinión por medio de un fic. Twilight es perfecto para esto muajajajajajajajaja. Lo más probable es que lo suba hoy o mañana.**

**LadyLuna1510:**

**Porfa ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Necesito tu opinión es la más importante.**

**No me dejes así ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dime!!!!!!**

**Anyverest:**

**NI MODO TE AGUANTAS TE VAS A ESPERAR!!!! **

**LadyLuna1510:  
U.U **

**Anyverest: **

**Viene mi opinión solo que estará planteado a los sentimientos de Edward hacia bella (hahahaha esto no lo dije y lo aprovechare para mis complots hayyy Brenda te pareces a bella en ese sentido eres como un tomate cuando te sonrojas hahhahahahah)**

**LadyLuna1510:**

**Empieza a escribir ahora mismo Iliana Ramírez Carrillo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyverest:**

**No me llames por mi nombre ¡!!!(Esto tampoco se dijo pero lo pondré)**

**LadyLuna1510:**

**Ok me mandas un mensaje cuando lo hayas subido.**

**Anyverest: **

**Ya déjame escribir.**

**AHORA SI ESPERO Y LE HAYA GUSTADO LA PELEA O DISCUSION DE MI AMIGA Y YO HAHAHAHAHA DISFRUTEN EL FIC.**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y soy nueva en esto así que tengan piedad de mi.**

**Estaba tirado en mi cama escuchando música cuando de pronto empezó a sonar la canción Coleccionista de canciones de Camila de inmediato se me vino a la mente mi mejor amiga Bella de la cual llevaba enamorado hace mucho tiempo 3 años para ser exactos.**

Tu coleccionista de canciones

Dame razones para vivir

Tú la dueña de mis sueños

Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir

Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir

El sentimiento eterno.

**Realmente esa canción le quedaba, yo realmente la consideraba la dueña de mi todo, la dueña de mi mundo.**

**Aun recuerdo con exactitud la vez primera vez que la vida**

**_______________________FLASHBACK__________________________**

**Era el primer día de clases en el instituto de Forks, Washington, estaba afuera de mi preciado volvo, junto con mi hermana Alice y su novio y amigo mío Jasper.**

**Estaba mirando la nada cuando enfrente de mi apareció la chica más hermosa que habia existido en la vida, iba caminando lentamente por la acera de la escuela y ahí me encontraba petrificado viéndola como idiota.**

**______________________FLASH BACK___________________________**

**Poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos y no volvimos muy buenos amigos, tanto ella como Alice se trataban con hermanas junto con Rosalie y Emmet y Jasper; y con el tiempo no falto mucho tiempo para que me enamorara perdidamente de ella.**

**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**

**En lugar en donde empieza**

**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existencia**

**Tan solo tú solamente, quiero que seas tú**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**Solo tú solamente quiero que seas tu**

**Y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que**

**Vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Contigo amor**

**Fui conociéndola amo todo de ella, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas, su forma de ser, incluso amo lo despistada que puede ser, amo su torpeza, la amo más que con mi propia vida, yo quería que ella fuera toda mía por que ella era mi ilusión mi vida entera, mi universo.**

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**Mil emociones son para ti**

**Tu lo que soñé mi vida entera**

**Quédate en ella y hazme sentir**

**Y así ir transformando la magia de ti**

**En un respiro del alma**

**Tu siempre estabas ahí para mí y yo para ti siempre me apoyabas en todo siempre hubo confianza entre los dos no nos ocultábamos ningún secreto siempre sabia cuando estabas triste, contenta, emocionada, aterrada, siempre sabía que emoción tenias ya que me memorizaba tu rostro como si fuera la última vez que lo viera.**

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**Mil emociones son para ti**

**Tu lo que soñé mi vida entera**

**Quédate en ella y hazme sentir**

**Y así ir transformando la magia de ti**

**En un respiro del alma.**

Me habia enamorado por completo de Isabella Marie Swan, toda ella estaba en mis pensamientos, quería que mi vida fuera con ella, quería que ella estuviera conmigo siempre que nada nos separara por que no podría vivir en un mundo en donde Bella no existiera, ella todo completamente todo para mí.

**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**

**En lugar en donde empieza**

**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existencia**

**Tan solo tú solamente, quiero que seas tú**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi camino**

**Solo tú solamente quiero que seas tú**

**y pongo en tus manos mis destino por que**

**Vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Contigo amor.**

**Toda ella habia llenado mi interior por completo no habia nada dentro de mi ser que no haya sido tomado por ella, porque ella era la única capaz de hacerme sentir como ningún otro ser humano en la tierra, ella era única, con su forma de ser, con su forma de pensar, con su forma de hacer feliz a los demás, solo el pensar en ella me hacia feliz, me alegraba la vida y mi alma de llena de felicidad al estar con ella. **

Ya no quedas más espacio en mi interior

Has llenado de ti cada rincón

Es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma

Siente diferente...

**Bien aquí termino mi fic espero y les haya gustado…**

**Brenda esta es mi opinión…**

**La razón por la que muchas personas dicen que tienes parecido con esta canción es porque tú eres alguien que cambia la vida un muy claro ejemplo soy yo, tu eres muy especial alguien que con solo mostrar su gran sonrisa es capaz de modificar al más frio y vacio corazón, eres despistada, eres graciosa, eres única en el mundo y yo no sé que serie de mi si no te tuviera como amiga enserio Brenda eres alguien especial. Te lo digo yo que soy tu mejor amiga.**

**Espero que tanto a ti como a los lectores les guste el fic , ya saben lectores pulsen el botón amarillo o verde que encuentren abajo del fic…**

**Yo se que quieres pulsarlo que no les de flojera…**

**Si lo hacen en sus sueños recibirán:**

**Besos tipo Edward…**

**Miradas tipo Jasper…**

**Abrazos tipo Emmet…**

**Y...**

**Sonrisas tipo Carlisle.**

**Bueno se despide **

**Anyverest…**

**: **


End file.
